<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out laws of love by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969782">Out laws of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos esperándolo cuando lo vio acercarse y de inmediato supo que algo sucedía, no necesitaba ser perfilador para notar la decisión en la mirada del joven genio, sintió aquel nudo tan familiar en el estómago y el aire se tornó pesado </p><p> </p><p>Inspirado en la canción "Out laws of love" de Adam Lambert</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out laws of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos esperándolo cuando lo vio acercarse y de inmediato supo que algo sucedía, no necesitaba ser perfilador para notar la decisión en la mirada del joven genio, sintió aquel nudo tan familiar en el estómago y el aire se tornó pesado ¿ya cuantas veces había tenido esta sensación? Su respiración se volvió audible y sus manos sudaron mientras su pareja caminaba en su dirección</p><p>Oh, nowhere left to go<br/>Are we getting closer? Closer?<br/>No, all we know is "No"<br/>Nights are getting colder, colder</p><p>-Tenemos que hablar- susurró el castaño nada más llegó, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja sin atreverse a verle a la cara y sin su usual saludo cariñoso</p><p>-¿Qué fue lo que hice?- cuestionó directamente con voz neutra y haciendo uso de las habilidades que normalmente solo usaba con los SUDES para ocultar el miedo que crecía  desde lo profundo de su pecho</p><p>-¿Por qué piensas que hiciste algo?</p><p>-¿Por qué?- susurró con una risita nerviosa- Porque estas a punto de terminar conmigo</p><p>-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo al verse atrapado- Yo no…</p><p>-Te conozco- dijo mientras buscaba aquella mirada que le había robado el alma- No intentes mentirme porque lo sabré…</p><p>-Detesto eso…</p><p>-Debiste pensarlo antes de involucrarte con un perfilador- susurró</p><p>-Es que estamos haciendo algo incorrecto- dijo con un suspiro derrotado</p><p>Hey, tears all fall the same<br/>We all feel the rain<br/>We can't change</p><p>-¿Incorrecto?- le interrogó confundido</p><p>-Sabes a lo que me refiero</p><p>-¿De nuevo con eso?- exclamó apretando los puños</p><p>-¡Esto no es normal! Eres mi jefe y nosotros somos…</p><p>-Somos hombres ¡Lo sé! ¿A quién le interesa?- le interrumpió furioso</p><p>-¡A mí!- le interrumpió con rabia haciendo que el otro sintiera que le arrancaban el alma</p><p>-Esto… ¿Esto es por mi edad cierto?- le cuestionó con dolor en la mirada puede que todo el FBI pensará que era un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo pero cuando se trataba de su dulce genio él era demasiado vulnerable</p><p>-No es eso…</p><p>-Entonces ¿ya no me amas?- susurró temiendo la respuesta</p><p>-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es eso! Sólo sé que esto está mal…</p><p>-¿Y si no fuera tu jefe? ¿O si fuera mujer?</p><p>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Escuchaste bien, dices que no me estás dejando por ser diez años mayor que tú ¿seguirías conmigo de no ser tu jefe?</p><p>-No dejaré que renuncies- susurró molesto</p><p>-Entonces si fuera una mujer ¿te quedarías conmigo?</p><p>-Esto es estúpido- le contestó el castaño rehuyendo su mirada y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse</p><p>Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun<br/>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br/>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will<br/>They've branded us enough outlaws of love.</p><p>¿Qué si lo amaría si fuera mujer? Que pregunta tan estúpida, ¡lo amaría incluso si fuera un sapo! Dolía que él pudiera creer que era capaz de ser tan superficial como para tomar como excusa su edad para alejarlo, él se había enamorado de la profesionalidad, dedicación y fuerza de aquel hombre, de su amabilidad e ingenio y sobretodo de su amor como padre, a él no le importaba aquel cuerpo sino su alma, fue su esencia tan bondadosa. Sin embargo estaba harto de ser señalado en las calles, del odio y la manera en que los miraban cuando se tomaban de la mano, le hacían sentir que aquellos sentimientos estaban mal, que eran incluso sucios y enfermizos.</p><p>Se había dado la vuelta para irse y dejar de postergar lo inevitable, sentía sus ojos anegándose en lágrimas y no resistiría más tiempo sin desmoronarse frente al pelinegro, cuando estaba dispuesto a irse sintió una mano detenerle y jalarle con fuerza chocando contra aquel férreo pecho y sin poder hacer nada al respecto se dejó hacer solo siendo consciente de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras era besado con desesperación.</p><p>Scars make us who we are<br/>Hearts and homes are broken, broken<br/>Far, we could go so far<br/>With our minds wide open, open</p><p>Se separaron lentamente sus respiraciones agitadas eran una sola y se miraron fijamente memorizando cada uno de los rasgos del otro</p><p>-No aceptaré que me dejes- declaró el mayor- no a menos que hayas dejado de amarme por completo</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>-Shhhh, escúchame Spence- le interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios- Me importa un carajo lo que te dijeran o quien te lo dijera pero somos lo que somos y no podemos cambiarlo. Ya he soportado etiquetas insultos y señalamientos los suficientes años como para saber de lo que hablo y lo último que necesito es a ti juzgándonos de la misma manera que ellos lo hacen.</p><p>“Lo único importante es que seamos felices porque no viviremos de lo que todos digan de nosotros sino del amor que nos tengamos.</p><p>-Yo… Aaron tengo miedo</p><p>-Lo sé, yo también lo tuve- le dijo sonriéndole- Te amo y daría la vida por verte sonreír cada día sin excepción, lo único que pido a cambio es que seas sincero contigo mismo y si me dices que no me amas te dejaré ir sin insistir, sino es así entonces quédate conmigo</p><p>Hey, tears all fall the same<br/>We all feel the rain<br/>We can't change<br/>Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun<br/>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br/>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will<br/>They've branded us enough outlaws of love</p><p>-Yo te amo- le contestó el menor bajando la mirada en un intento de esconder las lágrimas que ahora ya no podía controlar</p><p>-Para tener tres doctorados y un IQ tan alto eres un tonto- le susurró tomándolo del mentón para poder besarle- Pero así me enamoré de ti</p><p>Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun<br/>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br/>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will<br/>They've branded us enough outlaws of love.<br/>Outlaws of love<br/>Outlaws of love<br/>Outlaws of love<br/>Outlaws of love</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>